Resoluções de anonovo
by Madame Lestrange
Summary: Lista de promessas que as duas mais famosas turmas de Hogwarts escreveram na passagem do ano.


Resoluções de Ano-novo 

_**TURMA ANTIGA:**_

LÍLIAN EVANS:

Pintar meus cabelos de loiro. Se o Potter me chamar de ruivinha de novo, eu juro que quebro todos os dentes dele!

Tentar parar de resolver tudo na base da pancada.

Terminar de ler O Senhor dos Anéis, e não só os comentários da contracapa.

Parar de pensar no Tiago. Além de ele me infernizar o dia inteiro, ele ainda fica invadindo meu cérebro pra me irritar ainda mais.

Dizer pro Snape lavar os cabelos.

Dizer pra Trelawney que ela parece um mostruário de fantasias de carnaval.

(N/A: Nessa época, provavelmente, Sibila Trelawney estudava junto com eles)

Obrigar o Potter a parar de dar tapas na nuca dos primeiranistas.

Colocar o Pedro num regime.

Arrumar uma namorada para o Remo.

Fazer o Sirius parar de arrumar namoradas para o Remo (e, principalmente, para si mesmo).

Tentar cumprir todas as resoluções, esse ano.

TIAGO POTTER:

Conquistar a ruivinha.

Conquistar a ruivinha de novo.

Fazer com que a ruivinha descubra que me ama.

Entornar um tinteiro em cima do cabelo do Lúcio Malfoy.

Entornar um xampu na cabeça do Snape.

Tentar parar de ficar passando a mão nos cabelos.

Devolver o pomo de ouro para a madame Hooch.

Registrar todas as minhas fãs, fazer um fã-clube e começar a distribuir calendários com a minha foto.

Dar um banho antipulgas no Sirius.

Obrigar o Pedro a fazer a dieta da sopa.

Colocar fogo nos livros do Remo e fazer ele arrumar uma namorada que não seja a Chapeuzinho Vermelho (é estranho, um cara na idade dele ser tão fã dessa história...).

SIRIUS BLACK:

Estuporar o Snape pelo menos uma vez a cada três horas por dia.

Roubar o livro de Poções dele. Apesar de ele ser um nojento, as dicas nos cantos das páginas são ótimas.

Jogar o Snape pra Lula Gigante.

Arrumar uma namorada para o Remo (de preferência sem a interferência da Evans).

Roubar o estoque particular de chocolate do Pedro.

Descobrir uma passagem secreta que leve ao vestiário das meninas (uma que tenha uma visão privilegiada dos boxes e dos chuveiros...).

Cadastrar as minhas ex-namoradas, pra não ficar com a mesma duas vezes.

Ajudar o Tiago a conquistar a Lílian, porque ela já está queimando o nosso filme.

Chutar a gata do Filch.

Dizer pra Murta-que-Geme que o Pedro quer ficar com ela.

Ou dizer a mesma coisa para o Pirraça, o resultado seria o mesmo em qualquer um dos casos.

Roubar os cadernos de notas de todos os professores (especialmente do Slughorn) pra aumentar a minha nota...

REMO LUPIN:

Falar pros idiotas do Tiago, do Sirius e da Lílian pra pararem de me apresentar possíveis candidatas a namoradas.

Tentar arrumar uma namorada por conta própria.

Aumentar a minha coleção de livros.

Me transformar em lobisomem pra morder o Snape.

Ou então simplesmente obrigá-lo a lavar os cabelos.

Trancar o Tiago e a Lílian numa sala e não tirá-los de lá até que os dois comecem a trocar juras de amor eterno.

Ou até que um acabe matando o outro, o que vier primeiro.

Dar uma detenção no Tiago e no Sirius. Tudo bem, eu sou amigo deles e tudo, mas amigos, amigos, negócios à parte.

E tirar aqueles espelhinhos idiotas deles, quando os dois ficarem lavando os penicos da ala hospitalar (meu projeto de detenção, hehe).

Fazer o Rabicho ser menos burro (tá, eu sei que é difícil, mas tentar não vai fazer mal).

PEDRO PETTIGREW

(Não fez sua lista de resoluções porque, durante a virada de ano, estava ocupado demais atacando uma coxa de peru)

_**TURMA ATUAL:**_

HARRY POTTER:

Estuporar o Duda (e daí que isso é ilegal? Dane-se!).

Aparatar no vestiário das meninas (por Hermione: "não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts. Honestamente, será que ninguém leu Hogwarts, Uma História?") Ah, que pena, então apaga essa...

Dizer pro Draco que ele é gay e que eu definitivamente não quero saber de nada com ele (argh!).

Mandar o Snape ir para a p que pariu e ir lavar os cabelos, também.

Embebedar a profª McGonnagal pra ver ela soltar a franga.

Pedir a Gina em casamento.

Embebedar a Gina pra ela dizer sim.

Embebedar a Hermione pra ela dizer que quer namorar com o Rony

Embebedar o Rony pra ele aceitar.

Preparar dois litros de Felix Felicis e não dividir com ninguém.

Juntar o Pirraça e a Murta (desde o que ela disse pra mim lá na entrada da Câmara Secreta, eu acho que ela precisa urgentemente de companhia).

Encontrar todas as horcruxes, destruir e mandar o Voldemort enfiar os caquinhos no c.

RONY WEASLEY

Espancar o Harry por ele estar se engraçando pra cima da Gina.

Cobrar da Hermione a caixa de bombons que ela pegou da minha gaveta no ano passado.

Dizer pra Hermione que eu a amo.

Aprender a tomar um porre, porque só vou conseguir dizer isso se eu estiver totalmente bêbado.

Solucionar a pobreza do mundo – e não dizer a solução pra ninguém.

Enfiar um fogo dr. Flibusteiro no traseiro da Madame Nor-r-ra.

Esconder os livros da Mione e tocar fogo em Hogwarts, Uma História.

Roubar o mapa do maroto do Harry, já que ele é meu por direito.

Mandar o primeiro sonserino que cantar "Weasley é nosso rei" ir à p que o pariu.

Pintar os cabelos. Cansei de ser o pobretão ruivo de 9 em 10 fics. Eu acho que o pobretão loiro soa bem melhor. Ou talvez o pobretão moreno, quem sabe...

Perguntar pra minha mãe porque ela trata o Harry melhor que eu...

HERMIONE GRANGER

Esconder os meus livros do ímpeto destruidor do Rony.

Parar de passar respostas pra ele e pro Harry.

Bater na Gina da próxima vez que ela disser que eu gosto do Rony, mesmo que isso seja verdade.

Roubar mais uma caixa de chocolates da gaveta do Rony.

Adquirir o hábito de fazer chapinha nos cabelos.

Dar um banho contra pulgas no Bichento (e tomar cuidado pro Rony não saber, senão da próxima vez que ele o chamar de escovão pulguento, vai ter toda a razão).

Continuar sendo a nerd do 6º ano.

Estuporar o Snape da próxima vez que ele me chamar de intragável sabe-tudo no meio da aula. E daí que ele está falando a verdade?

Dizer pro Rony que eu gosto dele, é claro.

Tentar não jogar essa lista fora junto com as provas velhas, como eu fiz nos últimos cinco anos.

GINA WEASLEY

Ajudar o Harry a encontrar as horcruxes.

Me casar com ele, depois disso (ah, qual é? Não é todo dia que se tem o próprio Escolhido caído aos seus pés, não é?).

Juntar o Rony e a Hermione (nem que pra isso eu tenha que amarrá-los, prendê-los num armário e jogar a chave fora depois).

Cortar o cabelo curto e pintar de roxo-claro (isso é, se a minha mãe deixar, é claro...).

Fazer o Lupin entender que ele e a Tonks foram feitos um pro outro (como eu e o Harry. Aiaiai...).

Perguntar pro Malfoy se o namorado dele é o Crabbe ou o Goyle, ou se eles estão vivendo uma feliz relação a três.

Arrumar uma maneira de diferenciar Fred de Jorge.

Ah, claro, tornar-me sócia deles na loja de logros.

Jogar a madame Nor-r-ra da torre de astronomia pra ver se ela cai em pé.

Deixar o Snape preso num armário de vassouras pelo resto do ano.

Tentar entender por que tem gente que achaque eu e o Draco formamos um casal. O Draco é a maior boneca da escola, sabiam? A Pansy não engana ninguém!

No final do ano que vem, me lembrar de onde eu guardei essa lista, e não largá-la no armário de produtos de limpeza da minha mãe outra vez.

_N/A: Bem, tá um pouquinho atrasada mas vale a pena ler. Feliz 2006 a todos vocês! D_


End file.
